kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Clock
The Great Clock (originally from Ratchet & Clank: A Crack In Time), also called the Time Gate, is a gargantuan space station constructed near the beginning of time, stationed in the exact center of the universe (give or take 50 feet). Eons ago, before this universe's creation, time was extremely unbalanced and unstable, and there was much chaos. The Supreme God, Arceus, created the Time God, Dialga, and together, they constructed the Great Clock to be the center of all time, and also the center of all timebending. It is connected to the Space Gate, Nexus, inside the Netherverse. History Before the Great Clock's creation, there was another universe called the First Dimension, in which time was unstable. By the time the Great Clock was created, it was already too late for that universe to be fixed. So while also serving as a keeper of time, the Great Clock served as a gateway between the main universe and the First Dimension, and Arceus made sure the clock served as the perfect lock so nothing can get in or out. The only way to open it is to use the 20 Keys, Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses, who are said to awaken as their selves on the eve of the Apocalypse. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, when Negatar Gnaa revived Arceus, the angered god destroyed the universe and scattered the realms, damaging the Great Clock in the process. The unstable energy began to leak from the First World into the current, but the Clock was fixed after Arceus was restored to normal with the universe. However, its damages also injured the Space Gate, and this will soon give light to the Apocalypse 20 years later, due to more leaking of unstable energy. In Operation: NECSUS, the Great Clock was a central location. Because of the damages it suffered, Nether Rifts began appearing around the universe, allowing Nebula to enter the Netherverse and regain bits of Space Chi that she previously lost. Rooms Planet Rooms The Great Clock contains holograms of every planet in the universe, and detects any Time Rifts found on those planets. The holder of the Chrono Staff can use said weapon to stabilize these rifts, ensuring the universe's safety. Living Quarters For guests and owners of the Great Clock, there are special living areas in the lower parts of the base that serve as an average house. There are bedrooms including TVs, bathrooms, kitchens, etc.. Training Hall For timebenders in training, there is a special hall with obstacles that test the various abilities of timebenders, such as Time Clones. Chamber of the 20 Keys The Chamber of 20 Keys is the core of the Great Clock, where lies the gate to open the "New World". 13 tall thrones are stationed around the central platform, and seven chairs within said platform, all meant for the 13 Darknesses and Seven Lights. Only the holder of the Chrono Staff can open the door to this room. Inhabitants *Clockwork (former guardian) *Jagar King (new guardian) *Sigmund (Caretaker) *Bill Cipher (VIP) Stories It's Appeared *Before They Were Kings (vision) *Down in the Negaverse (mentioned) *Operation: NECSUS *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *The Time Gate is similar to the Eclipse Gate from Fairy Tail, which can travel through time after being opened by 12 Keys. However, this concept was developed before Gamewizard watched that arc. Category:Crossover Locations Category:Technology Category:Timebenders